Project Summary Central and Eastern European Conference on Health and the Environment ? Environment a Platform for Health is a biannual meeting. This conference is designed to provide training for Central and Eastern European (CEE) scientists and create a forum for discussion on the current environmental threats impacting the human health in the region and worldwide, as well as address legacy pollution from former communist era. The goal of the meeting is not solely a scientific discussion but finding the solutions to improve public health that are right for the region. The main theme of the 2018 edition of the CEECHE conference is ?Environmental and health issues in fast changing economies?. This topic reflects constantly changing environment due to progress and economic development. This biannual meeting is unique and targets specifically the CEE participants and their potential future collaboration/cooperation with US scientists. We are not aware of other conference of this type. To achieve these goals, prominent environmental and health scientists will be invited to give a lecture. This include US scientists, with a large experience in environmental exposure and health effects. Invited CEE scientists will provide their perspective on the environmental problems and emphasize the most urgent current needs. Pre-conference workshop will provide a training tool for young environmental and health scientists.